Consiguiendo el perdon
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Continuacion de Watashi wa Bakadatta dedicada a J0nasNagera, MontanaHatsune92 y eltioRob95.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**Secuela de "Watashi wa Bakadatta"**

**Saludos a J0nasNagera, MontanaHatsune92 y eltioRob95.**

**"Consiguiendo el perdon"**

**Cap. 1: El castigo**

Aquella mañana, un tanto triste para la rubia mayor Loud, se levanto sin animos, sin ganas de hacer nada, no podia dejar de pensar en lo putita que se comporto ayer, debio haber escuchado a Bobby y seguir instintos fiesteros en vez de una revista que al mas interesado le duerme.

Cuando bajo encontro a toda su familia, sus papas y hermanas, con la cara furiosa.

-Lori, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Rita loud y no sonaba nada bien.

-¿Que es eso de no dejar divertir a alguien en una fiesta? - dijo el patriarca Lynn Padre y no se oia nada contento.

-Bueno es que segui los consejos de una revista y mis hermanos hinchaban las pelotas con sus mejoras de fiestas. - ante esa respuesta recibio una cachetada de Rita.

-Lori, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, en una fiesta solo importa divertirse, si tu tan solo escuchas los consejos de quien sabe que editorial hizo esa revista y tomas decisiones por los demas deja de ser una fiesta y nadie te quiere si evitas que cualquiera haga de tu fiesta una verdadera fiesta y no una aburrida reunion de empleados de una empresa. - dijo Rita.

-Lori, enserio nos decepcionas, pensamos que manejarias esto, pero con el abuso de poder no se te quita lo mandona y... y... aguafiestas. Estas castigada hasta que resuelvas esto, tu celu esta prohibido, solo lo usaras para emergencias, VERDADERAS, emergencias, no saldras al centro comercial y solo saldras para la escuela. - dijo el castaño.

Lori no respondio para que esto no fuese un infierno y subio a su cuarto a llorar en su cama, a desahogar sus penas en la almohada.

Ahora tenia todo un camino para reparar el daño.

Solo esperaba que sus amigos lo hubieran olvidado.

**Continuara...**

**Traida desde Wattpad.**

**Agradecimientos en Wattpad: gaston134 y Son-Kiel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"Consiguiendo el perdon"**

**Capitulon 2: Marginada**

Lori se fue a la escuela toda deprimida por el castigo, pero no era quien para justificarse, se lo tenia bien merecido porque se porto como una perra con sus amigos y con su familia.

Pero conociendo a sus amigos debieron ya haberlo olvidado.

Entonces fue a hablar.

-Hola chicos.

Pero ellos solo la ignoraron y se fueron.

-Que?

Intento hablarles a otros que no los conocia igual le hicieron lo mismo que antes.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿No entiendes?

Lori reconocio esa voz.

Era Mandee.

-Todos en la escuela saben como te comportaste ayer al intentar hacer una fiesta en tu casa y ya nadie se va a juntar contigo. Nos juntabamos porque te creiamos buena onda, pero como vas a ser buena onda si no dejas llevarte por los instintos fiesteros, de hecho ni sabes que es una fiesta.

-Por favor no me dejen. - dijo Lori con voz quebradiza.

-Lo mismo debian de pedir ellos cuando hechaste a tus hermanos por creerte la gran verga, ahora pagas las consecuencias por esto. - se va.

Ahora todo si que se puso peor para Lori, privada de sus derechos, medio cole odiandola por tomar decisiones en nombre de los demas como si fuesen marionetas, recobrar su confianza seria un trabajo duro.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Wattpad: frederyfasbear, eltoro09, diegs888, CamiloPedreiros, eltioRob, JoseEduardoLazaroCia, thiago20117D.**

**FFNet: Lucy is a vampire, Luis Carlos, EltioRob95, J0nasNagera.**

**Para Luis Carlos, en el 2020, talvez escriba historias de South Park ;) (Y suba fanarts en Deviantart. Ya subi uno)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"Consiguiendo el perdon"**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Estas perdonada**

Esa tarde en la que la familia se fue al centro comercial dejando a Lori sola para no hacer de su salida una mierda, Lori agarro su celular y envio un mensaje a sus contactos de reunirse en su casa a la noche, ellos aceptaron de mala gana, pensaron que Lori iba a organizar otra fiesta en donde nadie mas se divierta aparte de ella.

Pero iba a ser todo lo contrario.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia Loud, esperaron hasta que Lori hablo.

-Chicos si los llame aquí, es que enserio quiero disculparme por como me porte ayer, no debi ser tan amargada en la fiesta y hacer ver a mis hermanos como villanos, entiendo si no…

-No te preocupes lori, te perdonamos. Solo prometenos que ya no nos prohibiras divertirnos como unos cualquiera. - dijo Chaz.

-Ok, lo juro. - dijo y todos se dieron un abrazo grupal, incluso sus hermanos tambien.

-Asi que… ¿quien quiere festejar? - pregunto Lori.

-YO! - Dijeron todos.

-¡A darle!

Desde afuera…

-Hiciste muy bien lori… - dijeron Lynn padre y rita loud.

**FIN**


End file.
